chernaruslifearma2fandomcom-20200214-history
Chernarus Life Copg GUide
Chernarus Life is an Arma 2 Mod. You can play either as a civilian or as a cop. This guide is about how to play as a cop. First Things First - Spawning as a Cop When you spawn as a cop there are a few things that you need to know. The M1014 shotgun you spawn with has less than lethal rounds. The M1911 pistol has lethal rounds. This is important. When you arrest suspects, unless deadly force is being used ot threatened by the suspect, the police officer should not use live rounds. Any silenced weapon that you want to buy is less than lethal rounds, or stun rounds. Shooting a suspect with stun rounds is a good way to get them to stop, and they are not hurt. You will need food, and luckily as a cop you can buy donuts. They are expensive though. Go to the small stand in the cop base where there is a man behind it, it looks like it is made with pine board. That is the bank. You can press 'E' and withdraw money from your bank, and then use that to buy things. The donut can be bought at the crate which is to the right of the bank in the spawn point. Now, importantly, the way you eat donuts is to press '2' and your equipment comes up. Click on donuts and press 'Use'. This is really important, because if you do not eat, you die. Licenses As a cop, you need to buy various licenses to be able to use different equipment. If you are standing near the bank and you use the mouse wheel, it will scroll down to the various licenses. Each type of training you use unlocks more weapons and equipment. Arresting Criminals If you press 'M' for map, the server you are on should have the types of laws that are in place in a scroll down menu. Read them so you know. You change the channel by pressing the full stop or period key. Direct chat often does not work very well, but the global channel is often spammed. Try speaking in direct chat, and tell the suspect to comply. Suspects must pull over, and can be searched at any time. Suspects need firearms licenses for having various guns. If a person commits a crime, they can either be fined - or if they choose not to pay the ticket, they can be sent to jail. Jail varies in itjjhjhjhs times, but it can be a number of minutes, 1 - 15 minutes usually. Police cars have sirens. Press 'F' to turn on the siren, but only use it when you are on official business, such as racing to assist an officer or in a car chase. If you see an abandoned car - go up to it, and press the mouse scroll key. You can search it for contraband, and you can also impound it. The Police officer receives a small bounty for impounding cars. As there are a number of cars around the place abondoned, its a good idea to get rid of them by impounding them. You will also need to use your nightvision at night, buy some nightvision goggles, and press 'N' to turn them on. Teamwork Being a cop is about teamwork, that's how cops beat criminals. So get on teamspeak with your fellow cops and use it to communicate on a private channel so the criminals cannot here you. Using Lethal Force Dont muck around if your life is in danger or those of your fellow officers. Shoot to render the threat ineffective. If the suspect is not being cooperative, that is a different thing. However, if your life or the life of an officer or a civilian is threatened, shoot with lethal rounds and stop the threat. Reasons to shoot live rounds at a suspect include firing on an officer, drawing a weapon on an officer, or using a vehicle to attempt to run an officer or a civilian down. Lethal force can also be used on a suspect who is wanted for murder, if the police officer reasonably believes that by not shooting the suspect, more lives are placed at risk if the suspect escapes. Still, if you can use non-lethal rounds - do so - as a dead suspect does not give any bounty.